The purpose of this contract is to provide comprehensive clinical research operations support, management and data coordinating services for clinical research sponsored by NIDCR?s extramural and intramural research divisions. The contract will provide NIDCR with clinical research management support and oversight tools to assist in the effective administration and coordination of its clinical research program. In addition, it will provide adjunct expertise and resources to assure sound and efficient clinical study design, study execution, data management and analysis, and regulatory compliance. Specific tasks performed will vary by clinical study and clinical site, and will be dependent on the study?s protocol, standard operating procedures, and the roles/duties assigned to the Contractor by the NIDCR Contracting Officer?s Representative (COR).